


We can watch the world burn

by Bluemary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, BAMF Loki, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Dark Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Italiano | Italian, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture, Warning: Loki, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sa tutto di lui, ormai. Sa dell'Afghanistan, delle persone a lui care, di quelle che lo hanno tradito. Conosce le sue paure più intime, gli incubi che lo fanno urlare la notte come un bambino prigioniero dei mostri, e conosce la via per distruggerlo in modo così totale che non ci sarebbe più alcuna armatura in grado di rimetterne assieme i pezzi.</i><br/>È vendetta ciò che spinge Loki a sopravvivere e a fuggire dalle segrete di Asgard. Ed è la brama di distruzione a portarlo su Midgard, alla ricerca di un vecchio nemico.</p>
<p>What if relativo a Thor: The Dark World, non tiene conto di Avengers: Age of Ultron, Iron Man 3 e Captain America: Winter Soldier. Il tag di morte non canonica non si riferisce né a Loki né a Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Ownership**

 

La pelle di Stark è calda e appena sudata sotto alle proprie dita.

Traccia scie a stento palpabili sul suo torace, passando un'unghia sul capezzolo già turgido per strappargli un ansito, fino ad arrivare all'ombelico. Lo sfiora con delicatezza, scivolando ancora più in basso mentre lo sente trattenere il respiro, ma appena prima di raggiungere la base della sua erezione si interrompe, tornando a esplorargli l'addome – fragile, così fragile sotto alla propria mano, che gli sarebbe sufficiente una minima pressione per sfondargli gli organi interni.

È con un leggero sorriso che non si estende agli occhi che raggiunge il Reattore.

Sa tutto di lui, ormai. Sa dell'Afghanistan, delle persone a lui care, di quelle che lo hanno tradito. Conosce le sue paure più intime, gli incubi che lo fanno urlare la notte come un bambino prigioniero dei mostri, e conosce il modo per distruggerlo in modo così totale che non ci sarebbe più alcuna armatura in grado di rimetterne assieme i pezzi.

“Guardami, Stark”.

E lui obbedisce, sollevando le palpebre per incrociare il suo sguardo con occhi dove la pupilla ha quasi inghiottito l'iride, e Loki può ritrovare il proprio volto specchiato nell'azzurro più intenso e luminoso che abbia mai avuto modo di incontrare nei Regni che ha visitato.

Lo stesso azzurro del suo Reattore e del Tesseract.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 1: Alive**

 

Quando il silenzio è così profondo che non c'è più nulla a soffocare le urla dentro alla propria testa, quando perfino il dolore sarebbe un'alternativa più dolce a questo vuoto che risulta la prova più tagliente di quanto sia stato dimenticato, la follia è la sola risposta possibile.

Nella cella dov'è stato relegato come inutile reliquia di tempi passati, non gli è rimasto più nulla: nessuna menzogna dietro a cui nascondersi, nessuna omissione per volgere lo sguardo lontano dalle realtà peggiori, nessun inganno mormorato dalle labbra del più grande bugiardo dei Nove Regni – il più grande dopo l'All-Father – capace di distorcere la verità fino a non riconoscerla più lui stesso.

Le ore sono tutte uguali, i giorni si fondono l'uno con l'altro, i minuti sono eterni quanto anni, in un'immobilità che gli fa fremere le dita e la pelle per il bisogno di ferire e ferirsi, di agire e liberare la magia che è sempre stata parte di lui come l'aria che respirava, di sfogare la rabbia che è costretta all'interno del suo corpo come un veleno capace di corroderlo dall'interno.

Nel silenzio, i propri fallimenti si susseguono come fantasmi impietosi da cui non è in grado di liberarsi.

E gli sembra di cadere ancora, senza tregua, di essere sospeso in eterno in quel vuoto scuro e silenzioso, più freddo del mostro annidato sotto la bugia intessuta dall'All-Father.

Poi, Frigga muore.

_Incredulità, polmoni che non respirano, e dolore, così intenso e straziante che gli sembra di avere i nervi scoperti immersi nei ghiacci eterni di Jotunheim._

A dirglielo, con un tono tagliente e solo disprezzo nello sguardo, è una guardia di cui non conosce nemmeno il nome.

Non l'uomo che si è sempre professato suo fratello.

Lo aspetta, con un dolore che gli strazia il petto, rendendogli difficile respirare come nemmeno la consapevolezza delle proprie origini era mai riuscita a fare. Resta a covare la rabbia e la disperazione come un secondo mostro sotto la pelle, le sente strisciare nelle sue vene avvelenandogli la mente e il petto, fino a quando il dolore è l'unica percezione che conosce e perfino la rabbia si è spenta in un pulsare di carne viva e sangue e lacrime che non si permette di mostrare, perché l'unica persona che tenesse a lui adesso è morta – _morta, non avrà più la sua voce, il suo amore, il suo sguardo, il mostro ha perso l'ultima parvenza di umanità che potesse avere e adesso non ha più nulla_ – e non vuole regalare le proprie lacrime a chi ne gioirebbe.

Non ha nulla da distruggere, in quella cella vuota; nulla da fare a brandelli, nulla su cui sfogarsi. E allora comincia a sgretolare se stesso, un centimetro di pelle e carne e nervi alla volta.

E ancora aspetta.

Non lo chiamano per il funerale.

Non vengono a raccontargli cosa sia successo.

Non gli danno un nome o un'idea da odiare come causa della morte di quella che non ha mai smesso di essere sua madre.

Lui aspetta. Aspetta Odino – ma Odino non è suo padre e sembra averlo dimenticato come una reliquia ormai obsoleta, proveniente da un tempo e un luogo che non hanno spazio in Asgard se non nei recessi più profondi dei suoi sotterranei.

E nella solitudine della propria cella non gli riesce nemmeno di accennare quel sorriso tagliente con cui aveva affrontato il suo ultimo rifiuto; non c'è nessuno per cui mostrarsi orgoglioso e indifferente, nessuno da ingannare con un'aria di noncuranza e, nel silenzio che cancella ogni maschera fino a farlo impazzire, il suo dolore cresce fino a risultare insopportabile.

Aspetta Thor, l'uomo che si è sempre definito suo fratello, che aveva parlato di una casa dove tornare assieme – ma Thor non arriva.

Bugiardo anche lui, troppo vigliacco per ammettere che non erano davvero fratelli, troppo ipocrita per rimangiarsi le sue vuote parole d'affetto quando era stato quasi in grado di fargli credere che un mostro avrebbe ancora avuto una casa in cui tornare.

Ed è in quel momento di assoluta, impietosa lucidità che realizza che non verrà nessuno.

Ciò di più simile a una famiglia che poteva sperare di avere si è spento con la morte di Frigga. Nessun altro colmerà mai il vuoto che gli divora il petto.

Le unghie incidono la pelle fino a tracciare scie sanguinolente, il respiro ansimante è l'unico suono che gli raggiunge le orecchie, già invase dal battito troppo rapido del proprio cuore; ma la rabbia che lo coglie annichilisce ogni pensiero, lo sospende in un baratro più bruciante e profondo di quello presente tra i Regni, nella sottilissima linea che separa il massacro dall'annientamento di sé.

Potrebbe distruggersi, o potrebbe distruggere.

E non sa più se sia rabbia o dolore, se odi di più Thor o se stesso, se voglia uccidere di più Odino o chi gli ha portato via Frigga; ma la magia si condensa nelle sue vene, implacabile e dolorosa, lo pervade bruciandolo, in un'agonia tanto vivida da non farlo respirare, mentre sfida le catene invisibili poste dall'All-Father, le fa scricchiolare, le distorce, incurante di ferirsi, perché in quel momento c'è spazio solo per la sua sofferenza.

E poi Yggdrasil è su di lui e attorno a lui e dentro di lui, sente i filamenti di magia intessuti alle fondamenta dei Regni, sente il cuore pulsante di Asgard, sente il suo stesso essere in procinto di sgretolarsi in questo potere, un frammento dopo l'altro, perdersi nel mare accecante di energia che solo pochissimi tra gli immortali hanno avuto la capacità di scorgere.

Non gli importa della propria sopravvivenza, non gli importa del proprio corpo, non gli importa della propria mente, mentre trascende i limiti che lo avevano sempre ancorato al proprio guscio di carne e sangue.

Per un attimo è tutt'uno con Yggdrasil, respira la sua linfa, pulsa al ritmo del vento di vita che scuote le sue invisibili fronde, si nutre dalle sue radici.

_Per un attimo è morto e non è mai esistito e non è un mostro ma solo pura luce – solo puro dolore_.

(e le sue catene sono infrante, la cella in cui era stato rinchiuso è una stanza priva di sbarre, è di nuovo libero ma si sta perdendo, sta cadendo ancora, per sempre)

Quando riemerge, più folle e spezzato di quanto aveva dischiuso le dita lasciandosi scomparire nel vuoto – _dolore freddo buio morte sofferenza e sempre dolore solo dolore_ – non ha più nulla, ed è più forte di quanto sia mai stato.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 2: Shattered memories**

 

“ _Senti questo potere, Loki? Tutto attorno a te?”._

_Lui corrugò la fronte, scivolando un altro centimetro in una realtà diversa dal giardino del castello dove si trovava con Frigga, senza più prestare attenzione all'erba morbida su cui era seduto o al sole troppo caldo che gli bruciava la nuca; ogni fibra del suo essere era concentrata nella percezione del soffio di Yggdrasil, quell'energia che era stata la protagonista principale delle sue ultime letture e conversazioni con sua madre._

“ _Lo sento”._

_E lo sentiva davvero, un pulsare flebile ma costante, situato dentro e fuori di lui. Lo ricercò con la mente, protendendo i propri pensieri come per afferrarlo con dita invisibili. La concentrazione gli faceva dolere la testa, ma continuò a rincorrere quel potere sempre più vicino con tutta la sua perseveranza di bambino; come Thor pareva essere nato per impugnare una spada, lui sentiva che imparare la magia sarebbe stato solo come ricongiungersi a una parte di sé._

“ _Non devi sforzarti”. La voce di Frigga si intromise nella sua concentrazione come una guida, calmando la sua mente. “La magia ti appartiene, Loki. Lascia che sia lei a venire da te”._

_E all'improvviso la sentì tanto vicino che non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di allungare un braccio, gli bastò la certezza che sua madre avesse ragione, che lui ci sarebbe davvero riuscito, e un flusso di potere lo attraversò, scompigliandogli i capelli._

_Energia pura, più antica di lui, di Odino, di Asgard stessa, vibrò nelle sue mani, fino a rivelare un bagliore smeraldino che illuminò il suo sorriso._

_Non appena sollevò gli occhi, incrociò un simile sorriso sul volto di sua madre._

“ _Ricorda questa sensazione, Loki. La magia nasce da Yggdrasil, come Asgard e gli altri Regni. Siamo tutti parte di lei e lei è parte di ognuno di noi. Non combatterla e non inseguirla, ma chiamala a te”._

_Quella era stata la sua prima lezione sulla magia._

_Quando ormai le illusioni gli riuscivano con la stessa facilità con cui respirava, generate dalla fiamma di potere che ardeva nel suo stesso corpo ed era fusa alla sua carne e al suo sangue immortale, e allora aveva ricercato un potere più consistente e assoluto, Frigga gli aveva impartito la seconda._

“ _Devi fare attenzione, figlio mio. La magia è priva di limiti e spesso incontrollabile. Dovrai imparare a conoscerla, prima ancora di utilizzarla. E, una volta che avrai imparato a utilizzarla, dovrai porre tu stesso dei limiti per evitare di perderti in essa”._

 

Era ancora un bambino, e Thor era solo un fratello maggiore troppo perfetto ma a cui lui era legato da affetto sincero, quando Frigga gli aveva insegnato ad ascoltare la magia, a plasmare quella melodia esistente in tutti i Regni secondo il proprio volere, a utilizzare l'energia del suo stesso essere e quella del creato fino a fonderle nella forma che più desiderasse. E adesso la sente pulsare nei suoi polpastrelli più intensa di quanto sia mai stata, ha oltrepassato il limite rimanendo intatto, e c'è un solo pensiero a riempirgli la mente.

_Vendetta_ .

Libero dalle costrizioni di Odino, impiega appena un battito di ciglia a uscire dai sotterranei.

Scivola via come un'ombra, invisibile ad Heimdall e a chiunque altro, mentre in Asgard tutti gli occhi sono rivolti ai nemici che l'hanno quasi ridotta in macerie e nessuno si interessa a un principe decaduto che è scomparso dalla cella in cui era stato rinchiuso. Perfino le guardie sembrano averlo dimenticato.

Con un altro volto e altre sembianze, riesce a ricevere le informazioni che cerca, assieme a un nome: Malekith. Lui ha guidato l'attacco degli Elfi Oscuri che ha causato la morte di Frigga. Lui ha cercato di invadere Asgard per impossessarsi del potere che la sciocca mortale di Thor aveva risvegliato accogliendolo nel proprio sangue.

E la confusione a palazzo non è dovuta alla propria fuga, ma all'iniziativa di quel folle che un tempo considerava fratello, che ha deciso di raggiungere Malekith prima di consentirgli un secondo attacco, portando con sé la mortale come esca.

Li raggiunge prima che arrivino da Heimdall, come pallido riflesso di se stesso, invisibile a occhio nudo e perfino allo sguardo di colui che tutto osserva. Mentre si lascia trasportare dal Bifröst verso una terra desolata avvolta da un perenne crepuscolo, si sofferma sulla fragile donna avvinghiata a Thor, con il volto sofferente e la pelle ardente e sudata. C'è un potere più antico della sua razza, a cantare nel suo sangue, lo percepisce agitarsi e distruggerla poco a poco, feroce e violento quanto una belva impossibile da rinchiudere; per un battito di ciglia, l'impulso di allungare la mano e trarlo a sé è tanto intenso da turbare l'incantesimo di occultamento che lo protegge, ma desidera troppo la vendetta per rivelarsi così e rischiare uno scontro inutile.

È sempre senza mostrarsi che avanza assieme a Thor e alla mortale ormai a stento cosciente, fino a scorgere due sagome in quel deserto privo di vita: Malekith, con mezzo volto deturpato, e un elfo mascherato con un potere dannato che gli consuma le vene.

Uno è un nemico privo di qualsiasi rilevanza.

L'altro è un bersaglio.

Le dita gli tremano per il desiderio di bagnarsi del suo sangue, ma è ancora presto.

“A te la prima mossa, fratello”, gli concede, in un sussurro inudibile.

E Thor avanza, stretto alla mortale, senza sapere della sua presenza come invisibile spettatore ad appena un passo da lui.

Assiste a ogni cosa simile a un'ombra, senza passo né respiro: percepisce la rabbia di Thor quando l'elfo mascherato lo attacca e la donna gli viene strappata dalle braccia per divenire un fantoccio spezzato, mentre il potere che non le è mai appartenuto le attraversa la carne e la pelle, bruciandola. La vede morire sopraffatta da quell'energia, nel primo, evidente errore di quel piano folle – ma in fondo la strategia non è mai stato il punto forte di quello che un tempo credeva fratello. Assapora la disperazione di Thor e il suo urlo di dolore, mentre le sue costole si spezzano sotto agli attacchi del suo avversario e lui ha occhi solo per il corpo esanime della donna.

Ma il Dio del Tuono è sempre stato un guerriero e anche adesso non si smentisce, lottando fino all'ultimo perfino con il volto rigato di lacrime per la mortale. Evitando l'ennesimo attacco, richiama a sé Mjolnir, rivolgendola prima contro l'elfo mascherato e poi contro la nube di potere ferma sulla testa di Malekith.

Loki percepisce il suo urlo di rabbia vibrare perfino più vivido e violento dell'impatto di Mjolnir con l'Aether, e deve schermarsi il volto per non venire sbalzato via quando l'esplosione scuote la terra sotto ai suoi piedi.

Per un attimo c'è solo silenzio e sembra che tutto sia terminato, con la mortale stesa in modo scomposto ai piedi di Malekith e Thor in ginocchio, ansimante e con gli occhi animati dalla furia del _berserker_.

Per un attimo, sembra che la morte della donna sia stata l'unica sbavatura in un piano portato a termine con successo.

Ma Thor è sempre stato un folle, oltre che un guerriero, e questa volta non c'è lui a salvarlo quando la sua forza bruta risulta insufficiente a garantirgli la vittoria. L'Aether esiste ancora, diviso in frammenti di sangue e oscurità che stanno tornando a saldarsi per rispondere al richiamo di Malekith, e l'elfo mascherato è di nuovo in piedi.

Questa volta lo scontro è più breve e brutale, non c'è spazio per alcuna speranza: le ossa di Thor si spezzano una dopo l'altra, tra grida d'agonia e rabbia vermiglia, e nemmeno Mjolnir è sufficiente ad arrestare quell'elfo dannato dalla forza sovrumana, mentre sopra la testa di Malekith l'Aether è quasi completo.

È il più vecchio degli istinti che spinge Loki ad avanzare di un passo verso quello che un tempo credeva fosse il proprio fratello: l'abitudine a soccorrerlo, a usare la magia per difenderlo e aiutarlo a trionfare contro un nemico troppo forte; potrebbe salvarlo, creare una cortina di fumo con cui far svanire entrambi. Potrebbe gettare al vento la possibilità di vendicarsi per riportare Thor a casa – una casa che non è più sua, solo di Thor – e restituire ad Asgard il suo principe dorato ancora intero.

_Trucchetti_ , avrebbe poi detto Thor, una volta in salvo, e lui avrebbe sorriso sentendo il veleno di quella stoccata bruciargli il petto. Ma adesso non è più il tempo di quando si credevano fratelli, non c'è spazio per stupidi legami quando ancora ricorda la solitudine della propria cella e la follia di una prigionia priva di fine né sollievo, e quella guardia dal volto sconosciuto che gli aveva portato la notizia che aveva mandato in frantumi il poco che restava del suo mondo.

_Tu non sei nemmeno venuto a dirmi che era morta_.

Si blocca senza neanche alzare il braccio, sentendo ghiaccio puro scorrergli nelle vene, come se il mostro Jotun stesse riaffiorando sulla sua pelle perfino attraverso le sue sembianze _Æsir_ _._

Thor sta per morire e lui pensa solo alla propria vendetta

Malekith sorride, una mano protesa verso l'Aether e lo sguardo fisso sullo scontro ormai giunto alle battute finali.

“Muori, Asgardiano, come presto morirà la tua intera stirpe”.

Come per suggellare quelle parole, l'elfo mascherato colpisce Thor per l'ennesima volta, con un pugno che sembra pesante quanto Mjolnir, e questa volta il suo braccio lo perfora da parte a parte.

Loki continua ad assistere in silenzio, l'impulso così familiare e istintivo di intervenire ormai dimenticato, perché infine è giunto il tempo della sua vendetta.

Avanza sulla sabbia desolata senza lasciare alcuna impronta, incurante delle urla rabbiose di Thor, gorgoglianti per il sangue che gli sta invadendo i polmoni, e del rumore che il suo corpo fa quando cade al suolo.

Tutti hanno sempre avuto occhi solo per Thor. Tutti. Anche i nemici. Ed è questa la sua vittoria.

Getta il velo di invisibilità che lo aveva protetto nell'esatto momento in cui compare alle spalle di Malekith, le dita della mano sinistra strette attorno al manico di un pugnale come se l'arma fosse solo un prolungamento del proprio braccio.

“Non dovevi uccidere la madre di un mostro”, sibila, piantandogli la lama nella schiena e affondando fino a trovare il cuore.

Il corpo di Malekith ha un sussulto, poi si dimena come per sfuggire all'arma conficcata nella sua carne fino all'impugnatura. Perfino con l'ultimo respiro, si protende verso l'Aether, rifiutando la morte che Loki aveva scritto per lui.

Subito l'elfo mascherato si allontana dalla sagoma sanguinante di Thor per correre con un ruggito nella sua direzione, ma Loki è più veloce: rigirando il pugnale nel corpo dell'elfo, tende la mano libera verso quella magia – oscura e violenta, perfettamente adatta a un mostro come lui – in un istante che è pura eternità.

“ _Non combatterla e non inseguirla, ma chiamala a te”._

_Vieni_ , mormora ogni fibra del suo essere, sanguinando per il bisogno di una vendetta a un soffio dalla sua presa.

E l'Aether lo invade con tale intensità da farlo urlare, è un'ondata di puro potere che gli devasta il corpo, soffocandolo e portandolo a vette sconosciute di sofferenza ed estasi, mentre si salda con la magia che già possedeva, arricchendola di un'oscurità che è assieme culla e dannazione.

Dura una manciata di secondi, e quando riapre gli occhi vede solo un deserto rosso sangue.

L'Aether è suo.

Batte le palpebre per schiarire lo sguardo, poi ritrae il pugnale dalla schiena di Malekith, gettandolo al suolo con un calcio. Non c'è più battito nel suo corpo, non c'è più respiro, ma il dolore per la morte di Frigga non si è attenuato nemmeno con la vendetta.

L'elfo mascherato sta ancora correndo verso di lui, nella sciocca quanto vana speranza di ucciderlo.

Non lo degna nemmeno di un'occhiata mentre solleva il palmo verso di lui, annullando la sua esistenza semplicemente volendolo, in uno spruzzo vermiglio di sangue e potere.

Thor è ancora vivo. Anche se giace spezzato nella polvere, con Mjolnir accanto a sé ugualmente inerte e inutile, non ha ancora smesso di lottare, come se l'ineluttabilità della propria fine risultasse incomprensibile al dio che avrebbe dovuto regnare su Asgard.

Raggiunge la sua sagoma agonizzante mentre il sangue di Malekith gronda dai suoi abiti fino a marchiare i suoi passi in una scia rossastra e l'Aether si agita dentro il suo corpo come una belva furiosa, divorandolo.

Perfino nelle sue condizioni, Thor lo riconosce al primo sguardo dei suoi occhi velati di dolore.

“Fratello... aiutami”.

Loki si ferma a un solo passo dalla sua testa.

“Sono tuo fratello, ora?”, chiede, con un sorriso che è più una smorfia, mentre guarda il sangue fluire dal corpo devastato di Thor assieme alla sua vita. “E dimmi, mi consideravi tale anche quando mi hai abbandonato a marcire nei sotterranei?”.

Gli occhi fissi su di lui mostrano una dolorosa sorpresa, attorno a tutta la sofferenza che gli ha ingrigito il volto.

“Lo... ki...”.

E lui non sente alcuna esultanza, non sente rabbia, non sente il trionfo di vedere il sangue allargarsi in una chiazza sotto al corpo di Thor, inzuppando i capelli biondi di quello che è stato il sole di Asgard fino a imbrattare anche Mjolnir.

Non prova nemmeno dolore.

Mentre guarda gli occhi dell'uomo che più ha sconvolto la sua esistenza assumere la vacuità tipica della morte, Loki non prova nulla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 3: Losing yourself**

 

La magia gli brucia la carne, la sua mente si dissolve, e tutto ciò a cui pensa l'essere che un tempo era Loki è il ricordo di un'era ormai perduta.

L'Aether lo sta divorando, implacabile e soverchiante, ma non ha nulla per cui fermarsi a combatterlo, nulla per cui rifiutare il dolce annullamento di sé nella magia che fluisce tra i Regni senza più dover pensare alla propria esistenza maledetta.

 _Vendetta_.

Ma l'ha già ottenuta, ricorda il sangue caldo sulle proprie mani mentre la vita di Malekith si spegneva davanti ai suoi occhi, ricorda la sorpresa così dolorosa nel volto di Thor con quell'ultimo sguardo che la morte aveva poi spento – _folle a credere di avere ancora un fratello dopo che l'aveva abbandonato a marcire nei sotterranei, ancor più folle a credere che il mostro che aveva rinnegato gli sarebbe rimasto fedele_.

Non ha più coscienza di sé, il suo cuore non batte, il suo sangue sta diventando puro potere.

E a nessuno importerà mai della sua scomparsa.

 _Madre_.

Se potesse stringerebbe i pugni, ma non ha più mani. Urlerebbe la propria disperazione, ma non ha più lingua.

Se potesse distruggerebbe ogni cosa, e la vampata di potere che lo riporta nel proprio corpo è tanto intensa e calda da bruciare come fiamma viva sull'orrore blu che è la sua pelle Jotun.

Lui _può_ farlo.

Può distruggere i Nove Regni, può distruggere Asgard, può distruggere ogni frammento di vita fino a precipitare ogni cosa nel buio senza fine del vuoto in cui era caduto.

Può uccidere Thanos.

(quasi non osa pensarlo, è un'idea che riecheggia nella sua testa con una risata rauca di follia, e tutto si blocca e si congela perché è troppo assurdo, ma l'attimo è passato e lui è di nuovo carne e sangue, è Loki ed è il mostro Jotun senza nome e il principe rinnegato che ha il potere di annichilire l'esistenza intera)

Ha di nuovo le labbra, così sorride.

 _Può uccidere Thanos_.

 

Respira a fondo, con le mani strette a pugno premute sulla nuda pietra di uno dei propri rifugi, mentre riprende il controllo un istante alla volta, in ginocchio e con gli occhi chiusi.

È ancora in sé, anche se l'Aether rumoreggia nelle sue vene, premendo per possedere il suo corpo com'era quasi riuscito a fare pochi istanti prima.

Lo consumerà dall'interno poco a poco, erodendo le sue difese in settimane, mesi, forse anni, perché lui è di gran lunga più resistente della mortale; ma arriverà il giorno in cui non sarà più in grado di tenere l'Aether sotto controllo e ha bisogno di poter lottare senza distrazioni, se davvero darà seguito al proprio folle pensiero di scontrarsi con l'essere che gli ha dilaniato la mente e il corpo in quel buio assoluto dove gli era parso di precipitare per millenni.

Un modo per sigillare questo potere più antico di Odino, dunque. E delle armi con cui prepararsi alla guerra più pericolosa a cui avrà mai occasione di partecipare.

L'Aether non ha ancora smesso di arroventargli le vene quando si concentra e lascia che la magia in suo possesso gli fluisca nella mente come un refolo di vento, portandolo lontano dalla sicurezza del proprio rifugio, verso un passato con cui ormai non ha più alcun legame.

Quando riapre gli occhi, si ritrova nella sala delle reliquie. Getta un'occhiata attorno ad artefatti conosciuti e sconosciuti, testimonianze del potere di Asgard e del sangue dei popoli che Odino ha soggiogato o distrutto.

 _La pace di Asgard_.

Le sue labbra si aprono in un ghigno che è quasi una ferita.

_La chiamano pace, quando il nemico è troppo ferito o decimato per reagire._

Il sorriso svanisce subito, non appena scorge il piedistallo al centro esatto della sala. Per un attimo è di nuovo un ragazzo spaventato che si avvicina in punta dei piedi alla verità più terribile della sua esistenza, ha il respiro ricacciato in gola e sente le braccia emanare il gelo di Jotunheim, mentre realizza con orrore di essere il mostro nel dorato mondo degli dei.

(e poi Odino crolla a terra e lui ha il terrore che sia morto proprio lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, e per un attimo si dimentica dell'Aether rovente nelle proprie vene ed è ancora quello sciocco, folle ragazzino che sarebbe morto pur di vedere nel volto del proprio falso padre lo stesso sorriso orgoglioso che rivolgeva a Thor...)

“Tu osi comparire qui?”.

In parte si aspettava il suo arrivo, ma si scopre lo stesso a irrigidirsi al suono tagliente di quella voce; senza allontanarsi dallo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni, si volta lentamente, utilizzando quei pochi secondi per cancellare ricordi ed emozioni dal proprio viso.

Odino lo sta affrontando da solo, Gungnir in mano e l'unico occhio animato da un'emozione che potrebbe essere odio o disgusto o semplice dolore.

Lo ricordava più imponente.

Ciò che di lui un tempo trasmetteva saggezza e antico potere ora è semplice sconfitta. Un vecchio che ancora si illude di essere il guardiano dei Nove Regni e il sovrano degli dei, nascosto in un corpo piegato dal dolore che si avvicina alla morte a ogni respiro.

“Ti sorprende trovarmi nel luogo a cui mi avevi destinato?”.

Odino vacilla, le sue dita scivolano lungo l'arma quasi non avessero la forza di sostenerla, prima che si racchiudano di scatto, rafforzando la presa con un suono secco.

“Hai lasciato morire tuo fratello”, lo accusa, con una voce roca che parla di lutto e di lacrime ancora trattenute.

Sorridergli risulta facile, mentre ricorda quanto ferma suonasse la sua voce quando lo aveva condannato a un'eternità di prigionia dimenticato da tutti.

“Fratello? No, All-Father, io non sono fratello di Thor più di quanto non sia figlio tuo. Sono il mostro che ti sei pentito di aver portato nella tua dimora, sono la reliquia che non sei riuscito a rinchiudere in un sotterraneo e che adesso ti spaventa”.

Gungnir si abbatte sul pavimento con un clangore che risuona nella sala deserta come un urlo di guerra.

“Lo hai guardato morire!”.

E per un attimo la sala vibra del suo potere e Odino non è più un regnante sconfitto e con la vita immortale ormai in declino. C'è ancora una forza pulsante nel suo corpo avvizzito, disperazione, rabbia o forse entrambe, in un'ondata capace di spazzare via qualunque ostacolo si pari dinanzi a lui, come faceva un tempo.

Poi Loki sorride, una piega tagliente delle labbra che è più una smorfia tinta di follia.

“Dopo che entrambi mi avete rinnegato, dimmi, perché avrei dovuto salvarlo?”.

E non si sorprende di vedere il volto di Odino contorcersi per la furia, mentre solleva l'arma con un urlo, puntandola contro di lui; è solo colpito in un punto imprecisato del petto dove non si aspettava di provare ancora una simile debolezza.

_Vuole ucciderlo._

_Lo vuole davvero._

Il potere rilasciato da Gungnir è un raggio rovente di rabbia e disperazione di cui sente la ferocia sulla propria pelle perfino quando ormai il suo incantesimo lo ha portato in un altro Regno. Quel vecchio dio aveva ancora il potere di distruggerlo con un unico colpo, ma la propria magia è stata più rapida, ha volato come il suo pensiero verso un altro Regno, e stretto tra le sue mani c'è lo Scrigno.

Si lascia scivolare al suolo, mentre già le superficiali ustioni sulla sua pelle guariscono senza lasciare cicatrici.

Thor è morto, Odino è un uomo distrutto che lo vuole uccidere. Frigga è persa per sempre.

_Avrebbero potuto evitarlo. Se solo Odino non avesse salvato il neonato di quelle bestie nell'inferno di ghiaccio di Jotunheim. Se solo lo avesse trattato davvero come un figlio senza riporlo da parte, come una reliquia crepata e priva di utilità. Se solo non ci fosse stato Thor, se non ci fosse stato Odino, se ci fosse stata solo Frigga..._

Chiude gli occhi, stringendo a sé lo Scrigno che è assieme potere e testimonianza del suo retaggio maledetto.

Adesso non ha più nulla, è un mostro senza legami, odiato perfino dagli altri mostri della sua razza.

Mentre il pallore della sua pelle sanguina nell'azzurro Jotun che aveva sempre cercato di nascondere, per la prima volta da quando ha saputo della morte di quella che sarà sempre sua madre, Loki piange.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 4: Meeting his tool**

 

Ha occultato lo Scrigno nel vano dimensionale dove ha sempre riposto i propri tesori, prima di comparire su Midgard alla ricerca del suo secondo obiettivo.

Di lui ricorda la voce, irritante e provocatoria, mentre si prendeva gioco di Thor, degli stessi Avengers, del pericolo che rappresentava la sua presenza di dio e invasore. Ricorda il sorriso e l'ironia nelle sue parole quando lo aveva fronteggiato inerme, come se avesse visto la morte troppo da vicino per averne paura. E ricorda lo smarrimento che lui stesso aveva provato quando si era reso conto di come lo scettro non avesse funzionato sulla sua mente, impattando contro metallo estraneo anziché contro la pelle.

Barton gli aveva rivelato il suo nome, quando ancora stava muovendo i primi passi del proprio piano e non aveva incontrato nessuno di quei folli mortali che giocavano a fare gli eroi.

Tony Stark, genio e miliardario che si è dilettato a inventare armi fino a quando non ha reso un'arma se stesso, costruendo un'armatura che gli ha permesso di sfrecciare nei cieli come fosse un dio.

Raggiunge subito il piano dove si trova il mortale. È lo stesso in cui la bestia verde lo ha sconfitto, fratturandogli ossa e vertebre e riducendogli gli organi in poltiglia, in una prova di forza terrificante; sentirebbe un brivido lungo la schiena al solo ricordo di quel dolore e di quella violenza inarrestabile, se non avesse fronteggiato nemici ben più pericolosi mentre era prigioniero in una cella vuota e nella propria mente.

Era un altro uomo, prima. Adesso è più potente, più deciso, più solo. Non si farà fermare.

Avanza di un passo verso il mortale che gli sta dando la schiena, rivolto all'ampia vetrata attraverso cui lo aveva scaraventato pensando di condannarlo a fine certa solo qualche mese prima.

È un rumore quasi impercettibile, il suo, perché indossa i suoi soliti vestiti in pelle ma senza alcuna armatura a occultarli e a difenderlo – non è in procinto di scendere in battaglia, non ancora, almeno. Tuttavia, non appena abbandona il velo d'invisibilità di cui si era ammantato, l'intensificarsi improvviso delle luci artificiali sopra di lui lo mette in allerta.

“Signore, c'è un pericoloso intruso dietro di lei. Ho già attivato il protocollo di sicurezza tre”.

La voce sconosciuta sembra provenire dal soffitto e dalle pareti, e per un attimo lui si guarda attorno alla ricerca del suo possessore, anche se già aveva controllato che non ci fosse nessuno all'infuori di Stark, su quel piano; il suo indagare dura solo una frazione di secondo, ma quasi si perde il movimento con cui il mortale si gira di scatto.

“Grazie del preavviso, Jarv”.

Ha gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa e il corpo teso, eppure si riprende in un battito di ciglia, rivolgendogli un sorriso che è falso almeno quanto la sua calma apparente.

“Ehi, Harry Potter, tu non dovevi essere in castigo in qualche sotterraneo buio e lontano dalla luce del sole?”.

Perfino inerme com'è, Stark non arretra né dimostra cedimenti nella propria espressione impassibile. È un particolare che gli piace e che al tempo stesso lo tenta con l'impulso di tormentarlo fino a distruggere la sua compostezza, riducendolo a un ammasso sanguinante e spaventato capace solo di tremare al suo cospetto.

_Ma c'è tempo per questo. Dopo che avrà compiuto ciò per cui lui si è spinto su Midgard._

“Sono venuto a reclamare il drink che mi avevi offerto”, gli risponde, usando lo scettro per indicare le bottiglie di alcolici con un sorriso.

Stark lo segue con lo sguardo, anche se il passo con cui si sposta verso il bar è fermo e privo di indecisioni.

“Una promessa è una promessa. Qualche preferenza, prima che Bruce arrivi a imprimere la tua effige anche su questo pavimento?”.

Lo raggiunge in un istante, con le dita che fremono per il desiderio di stringergli la gola.

“Questa tua arroganza mi diverte, mortale. È come vedere un bambino con un bacchetto che sfida un dio armato di spada”.

Stark scrolla le spalle, riempiendo a metà due bicchieri con un liquido ambrato e passandogliene uno.

“Anche un bacchetto fa male se infilzato in un occhio, ma immagino che tu non abbia mai avuto modo di leggere l'Odissea”, risponde, prima di prendere il proprio bicchiere.

Ha sangue freddo, glielo deve riconoscere, perché nemmeno quando solleva lo scettro accenna un passo indietro, limitandosi a inarcare un sopracciglio.

“Ancora con la tua bacchetta del destino? Credevo avessi capito che con me non funziona. Forse ti converrebbe provare di nuovo un lancio dalla finestra”, gli suggerisce, indicando l'ampia vetrata con la mano occupata dal bicchiere mezzo pieno.

Lui si limita a sorridere, pronto a reclamare il giocattolo più interessante in quel gruppo di creature sperdute e a compiere al tempo stesso un altro piccolo passo per la propria vendetta.

“Questa volta so dove colpire”, mormora, prima di poggiare la punta dello scettro sulla parte sinistra del suo petto, una manciata di centimetri a lato della luce che filtra attraverso la maglietta e rivela il metallo che nell'occasione passata gli aveva schermato il torace; a confermare la sua intuizione, c'è il calore della sua carne e del sangue pulsante a incontrare la punta gelida dell'arma, e non un metallo altrettanto gelido.

Il tintinnio di vetri infranti, quando le dita del mortale lasciano la presa e il bicchiere si infrange contro il pavimento, è l'unica risposta che risuona nella stanza; poi il suo sguardo ironico si tinge dell'azzurro della sua vittoria.

“Così va meglio”.

Lo guarda negli occhi, riconoscendo il proprio dominio in quell'azzurro tanto intenso da dargli l'impressione di vederlo contaminare il suo intero volto, come se ci fosse un mostro nascosto anche dentro il suo corpo di mortale.

Gli appoggia la mano sulla nuca mentre assapora il proprio trionfo. Presto saranno qui gli altri Avengers, e lui potrebbe distruggerli tutti, uno a uno; ma adesso non ha alcuna importanza, ci sono altre battaglie da combattere e altri nemici, più pericolosi e degni di nota, da ridurre in frantumi. L'Aether rumoreggia dentro le sue vene, costringendolo a un'incessante lotta per il controllo. Il suo tempo sta scadendo, un secondo alla volta, ma adesso ha ciò che gli serve per mettere le redini a un potere tanto pericoloso e per costruire armi in grado di sterminare l'esercito di Thanos.

Si sofferma sul volto privo di espressione del mortale, aumentando la pressione della propria mano.

“E adesso inginocchiati”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 5: Reunion**

 

“Lo sapevo che sotto quegli strati di psicosi e complessi d'inferiorità nei confronti di tuo fratello sei un fanatico del sadomaso”.

È in quel momento, pochi istanti dopo aver soggiogato Stark alla propria volontà, che comprende come lo scettro non funzioni sempre allo stesso modo, ma cambi l'effetto in base alla persona contro cui viene utilizzato.

Nel caso di Barton, lo aveva reso un suo superiore a cui obbedire ciecamente, regalandogli la sua fedeltà di soldato e assassino in pochi secondi di contatto; con Selvig, lo aveva reso un mentore da ammirare e di cui seguire le direttive. Con Stark è un'altra questione ancora, perché non trova il rispetto che si sarebbe aspettato nelle sue parole.

Gli occhi azzurri che lo fissano senza la minima ostilità non mentono da una posizione di assoluta sottomissione: il mortale è sotto il suo dominio. Ma è ancora Stark, nel modo di parlare e di porsi perfino nei confronti di colui che nella sua mente dovrebbe essere il suo padrone.

E lui ancora non ha deciso se sia un motivo di irritazione o di apprezzamento. Rafforza la presa sui suoi capelli, costringendolo a rovesciare la testa all'indietro con uno strattone.

“Thor è morto. Parla ancora di lui ti condannerò alla sua stessa fine”.

L'espressione sconvolta di Stark lo fa quasi sorridere, prima che tutto scompaia nella sua maschera ironica.

“Quindi alla fine sei riuscito a ucciderlo? Hai ucciso a sangue freddo il fratellone ossessivo con l'espressione da cucciolo di labrador bastonato?”.

Gli lascia andare i capelli, accogliendo le sue domande con una smorfia, anche se riesce a tenere a bada l'impulso di mettere in pratica le proprie minacce.

“Thor è stato ucciso dalla sua stupidità. Ha sfidato un nemico al di fuori della sua portata e ne ha pagato le conseguenze”.

_E lui lo ha guardato morire e non ha provato niente_.

“Giusto per capirci. Come nemico al di fuori della sua portata non intendi te, vero?”.

“Non l'ho ucciso io”. Sorride fino a mostrargli i denti, sentendo l'Aether rumoreggiare nelle proprie vene, tentargli la mente con il potere assoluto, con la possibilità di diventare lui stesso puro potere. “Ma adesso _sono_ al di fuori della sua portata”.

Gli fa cenno di alzarsi, poi si guarda attorno per studiare il luogo dove solo qualche mese prima facevano mostra di sé detriti e macerie dopo lo scontro con il mostro.

“Allora, qual è il tuo piano malvagio, ora che hai appagato il tuo ego di vedermi in ginocchio?” chiede Stark mentre si massaggia la nuca dove lui gli aveva afferrato i capelli. “Dobbiamo di nuovo conquistare il mondo?”.

“Forse. O forse questa volta lo distruggeremo. E tu lavorerai per me”.

Lo sguardo del mortale diventa combattuto, come se non riuscisse a trovare un compromesso tra la necessità di obbedirgli senza remore e la reazione che davvero desidererebbe mostrargli. Poi le sue labbra assumono una piega dura.

“Jarvis, ridefinisci il protocollo di sicurezza. Identifica Loki come alleato e dagli un accesso completo alla torre e alla mia villa. E cancella qualsiasi traccia della sua presenza nei tuoi server; nulla di ciò che è successo qui deve arrivare agli altri Avengers o a Pepper o a chiunque altro”.

C'è la pausa di un istante, in cui Loki si chiede a chi Stark si stia rivolgendo, prima di ricordare la voce sul soffitto.

“Signore... è sicuro?”.

“È un ordine, Jarv”.

“Come desidera”.

Durante la breve conversazione, Stark non ha mai staccato gli occhi da lui, ma è quando lo vede rilassarsi e assumere una posa in apparenza più rilassata, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete e le dita di una mano impegnate a tamburellare al centro del suo petto, che capisce di essere di nuovo il suo interlocutore.

“Bene, Piccolo Cervo, ora che abbiamo terminato i convenevoli, ti consiglio di andarcene alla svelta, perché Jarvis ha già suonato l'allarme per richiamare gli Avengers e sono certo che Bruce non avrebbe remore nel decorare di nuovo questo piano con la tua faccia”.

La sola menzione della bestia gli provoca un moto di fastidio, ma le parole di Stark sono troppo sensate e interessanti per lasciarsi prendere dalla rabbia.

“Chi è Jarvis?”.

La voce sul soffitto lo incuriosisce, sembra quella di un servitore incorporeo, ma non riesce a percepirne la presenza e sa che i midgardiani non conoscono la magia.

“Un'intelligenza artificiale che ho creato diversi anni fa, per aiutarmi con i miei progetti e perché mi annoiavo e volevo mostrare al mondo quanto fossi geniale”.

Stark ha usato parole sconosciute, ma lui è abbastanza intuitivo da comprendere il senso generale della sua risposta.

“Hai creato un tuo guardiano invisibile?”.

“Più o meno. E un maggiordomo, un aiutante molto più rapido di me a fare calcoli e a concretizzare i miei progetti, e il mio interlocutore preferito assieme a Pepper e a Bruce”. Scrolla le spalle, senza per questo attenuare l'orgoglio che Loki può scorgere nella sua espressione. “Se solo volessi, con Jarvis potrei controllare buona parte delle tecnologie esistenti sulla Terra”.

_Ottimo._

Questo è ancora meglio di quanto avesse previsto affidandosi alle informazioni che gli aveva fornito Barton.

“Signore, trenta secondi all'arrivo del Capitano Rogers e del resto della squadra”.

I suoi occhi saettano un solo istante verso il soffitto, prima di incrociare quelli del suo nuovo schiavo.

“Allora, Rock of Ages, che si fa? Si combatte o si fugge?”.

Gli sorride, rafforzando la presa sul proprio scettro.

“Ti piacerebbe combattere contro i tuoi compagni, Stark? Vederli morire sotto le tue mani, sporcarti del loro sangue, strappar loro grida di agonia?”. Basta il solo pensiero a fargli ardere il sangue nelle vene con divertimento ed euforia, a fargli assaporare il preludio di violenza e dolore, dell'orrore che avrebbero provato gli Avengers nell'essere fatti a pezzi da uno di loro. “Ti piacerebbe ucciderli nel mio nome?”.

“Non credo abbia importanza ciò che desidero, visto che tanto dovrò obbedire a qualunque ordine tu mi darai”, replica Stark, con un'ironia che nasconde qualsiasi altra emozione.

“Esattamente”. Anche questa sarebbe vendetta, dal sapore più dolce. Ma è presto, ancora. Non vuole distruggere quegli insulsi difensori di Midgard prima di aver assicurato la propria posizione. Attende l'arco di un respiro, prima di rendere partecipe Stark della propria decisione. “Rassicurali e mandali via senza destare sospetti. Altrimenti dovrò eliminare la tua patetica squadra prima del previsto”.

Gli occhi del suo nuovo schiavo restano fissi sui suoi una frazione di secondo più a lungo del dovuto, quindi lui annuisce.

“Ricevuto. Jarvis, mettimi in contatto con il nostro boy-scout preferito”.

Per un attimo c'è silenzio, prima che dei suoni estranei riempiano la stanza.

“Tony, stiamo arrivando, stai bene?”.

Anche senza vedere chi ha parlato, Loki riconosce subito la voce dell'uomo senza tempo; ricorda quel ridicolo costume dai colori della sua nazione, la voce decisa, i capelli biondi e l'indole così ingenua e idealista da provocargli un moto di fastidio nel momento in cui lo associa a Thor.

“Ragazzi, falso allarme. Mettete via catene e bavaglio, non c'è nessun Loki da impacchettare”.

Stark è convincente. Non sarà l'agente Romanoff, ma è bravo a mentire, e lui trattiene a stento un sorriso pensando a come potrà usare il proprio strumento.

“Jarvis ci ha chiamato dicendo che Loki era comparso nella torre, cosa sta succedendo?”.

“Stavo studiando le emanazioni della sua magia tramite le registrazioni dello scontro e nel tentativo di duplicarle sono stato così bravo da trarre in inganno anche i sensori di Jarvis”.

“Sono sinceramente dispiaciuto dell'inconveniente, Capitano Rogers”.

Anche il tono del guardiano invisibile esprime un rammarico più che genuino, prendendo parte a una recita che potrebbe ingannare un orecchio appena meno esperto del suo nel riconoscere verità e menzogne.

“Capisco, ma ti spiace se veniamo comunque? Tanto per dare un'occhiata, così ci sentiremmo più tranquilli...”

“Aprici, Stark”, si intromette una voce femminile, dura e tagliente quanto il ghiaccio, un attimo prima che all'orizzonte compaia uno di quei jet che l'agente Barton aveva dimostrato di saper pilotare alla perfezione, durante il periodo in cui era asservito alla sua volontà.

“Prima dimmi le parole magiche, Nat”, replica Stark, con un'ironia priva di sbavature o incertezze, ma il suo sguardo è teso quando ricerca i suoi occhi e non ha bisogno di parole per esprimergli il motivo del proprio disagio.

A Loki basta un cenno delle dita per occultare il blu delle sue iridi con la magia e far sparire i frammenti del bicchiere e l'alcol che erano sparsi sul pavimento.

“Dimostrati bravo a mentire, mortale, o la loro vita finirà qui, spezzata dalle tue mani”, mormora, quasi fossero parole d'amore. Poi si ammanta di invisibilità l'istante prima che il jet con a bordo gli altri Avengers raggiunga la torre. Sono in tre a mostrarsi: la donna, la bestia e l'uomo senza tempo. Li guarda calarsi sul balcone e raggiungere Stark nella stessa stanza in cui lo ha reso suo schiavo, mentre Barton resta al proprio posto da pilota, sorvegliandoli da lontano.

_Barton. Era stato un utile seguace: efficiente, rispettoso, abile. Ma adesso non ha bisogno di lui e lo vedrà morire assieme a tutti gli altri._

Stark li accoglie aprendo le braccia.

“Eccomi qui, in tutto il mio splendore”.

Non ha quasi finito di parlare quando Romanoff lo raggiunge e gli afferra il mento, costringendolo a incontrare il suo sguardo indagatore.

“Non capisco se tu voglia uccidermi o baciarmi, ma se è la seconda devo avvertirti che il tuo simil fidanzato ci sta guardando e io preferirei evitare di ritrovarmi una freccia tra le scapole”, commenta lui, mentre resta immobile nella sua presa.

La spia fa una smorfia, ma lo lascia andare l'istante successivo, ristabilendo le distanze e lasciandolo a massaggiarsi il mento, dove con ogni probabilità si stanno già formando le impronte delle sue dita.

“I suoi occhi sono normali”.

“Certo che sono normali”, replica Stark con uno sbuffo, prima di guardarli con la stessa espressione condiscendente e un po' esasperata di un adulto che dovesse spiegare l'ovvio a dei bambini particolarmente ottusi. _La stessa espressione con cui lui aveva fissato Thor innumerevoli volte durante i secoli trascorsi come fratelli_. “Tralasciando un attimo il fatto che Rudolph dovrebbe essere a scontare la versione asgardiana dei domiciliari nel palazzo di famiglia, devo ricordarvi che sono l'unico immune al suo scettro?”.

La bestia in forma umana si fa avanti, e tutto in lui denota imbarazzo.

“Qualche minuto fa Jarvis ha suonato l'allarme, Tony. Non puoi prendertela se ci siamo preoccupati”.

Stark gli batte una mano sulla spalla.

“Ehi, mica me la sono presa. Anzi, servitevi pure da bere, se volete, non sia mai che io lasci andare via da qui degli ospiti da sobri”, commenta, prima di andare a servirsi lui stesso un altro bicchiere di quella bevanda ambrata.

Rogers scuote la testa.

“Grazie, ma sono a posto così”.

La bestia sorride.

“Sai che non bevo, Tony”.

“Scelta vostra”, commenta Stark, svuotando il bicchiere in pochi sorsi.

Romanoff invece non dice nulla.

Loki la vede guardarsi attorno con la fronte corrugata per la concentrazione. Donna furba e intuitiva, il suo istinto percepisce la minaccia ma i suoi sensi non trovano nulla e allora non le resta che cercare di superare il disagio di sentirsi preda senza vedere alcun predatore. Nel jet, Barton è circospetto ma meno in tensione, si fida dei suoi occhi più ancora che della propria mente e ciò che non riesce a scorgere per lui non esiste. L'uomo senza tempo e la bestia sono concentrati solo su Stark; riconosce la preoccupazione nei loro sguardi, non il sospetto.

E Stark è abbastanza naturale e se stesso da fugare i loro dubbi, lasciando come unico particolare stonato gli occhi inquieti della spia.

Ma in fondo, già sapeva che Romanoff era l'unica rilevante in quel gruppo di nemici, l'unica da cui guardarsi le spalle. Donna intuitiva e interessante, se non fosse una semplice mortale sarebbe potuta divenire una degna avversaria.

Cammina invisibile e silenzioso alle sue spalle, e lei si irrigidisce, rafforzando la presa sulla pistola occultata all'interno della giacca. Si divertirebbe a colpirla a tradimento, ad afferrarla da dietro per vedere se riuscirebbe a strapparle un urlo, dandole un istante di consapevolezza prima di ucciderla; ha le dita che fremono per sentirla distruggersi nelle proprie mani.

“Mi piacerebbe trattenermi con voi, ma credo che sparirò per qualche giorno a Malibu. So che Pepper voleva costringermi a partecipare a una riunione con i miei azionisti e ho tutte le intenzioni di darmi malato”.

La voce di Stark lo blocca dall'impulso di strapparle la vita, facendogli ritirare la magia che già si era condensata sui suoi polpastrelli.

_La prossima volta_.

“Quindi te ne vai?”.

La voce della spia è penetrante e con appena un velo di sospetto, ma il suo disagio le impedisce di concentrarsi totalmente su Stark e Loki assapora la sua incertezza, divertito, perché non c'è nulla di fuori posto che possa concretizzare i suoi sospetti ma il suo istinto non le permette di rilassarsi.

“Esattamente. Vi proporrei una gara, ma visto che sono molto più veloce di voi mi sembrerebbe un po' sleale far pensare a Legolas di avere una chance contro di me”. Arretra di un paio di passi, allontanandosi dagli altri mortali, prima di aprire le braccia. “Jarvis, l'armatura”.

Subito la porta si apre, rivelando una valigia che si dirige verso Stark come fosse animata da vita propria.

Per un attimo Loki non può fare a meno di ammirare la magia sconosciuta che si svolge davanti ai propri occhi: la valigia che si apre, divenendo armatura, e il metallo che si trasforma fino a modellarsi sul corpo del mortale come una seconda pelle più dura e inscalfibile, lasciandogli scoperto solo il volto, in una strana imitazione dell'incantesimo con cui lui è abituato a materializzare su di sé vestiti e assetto da battaglia con la semplice imposizione della propria volontà. Non è vera magia, non è nulla che lui conosca, e lo affascina notare un potere in apparenza così simile al proprio in possesso di un semplice midgardiano.

Poi, agli angoli del proprio campo visivo, scorge la mano dell'agente Romanoff insinuarsi dentro la giacca, pronta a estrarre la pistola, come se sapesse quanto poco basterebbe a Stark per volgere l'armatura contro di lei. Ma il suo volto rimane imperturbabile e perfino la mano torna inerte lungo il fianco, lasciando che la rigidità del suo corpo sia l'unico indizio sul proprio disagio. Si limita a squadrarlo in silenzio da capo a piedi, prima di annuire senza che le sue spalle abbiano perso un minimo della loro tensione.

“Resta reperibile. Potremmo avere bisogno di te”.

Stark sorride.

“Non preoccuparti, se Nick vorrà la mia presenza probabilmente lo saprò prima di voi. Dovrebbe davvero alzare la sicurezza dei suoi server, se vuole mantenere i suoi segreti”.

Rogers non riesce a trattenere del tutto una smorfia, ma dietro di lui la bestia sorride.

“Ci vediamo, Tony”.

“Alla prossima”.

Romanoff non dice nulla, limitandosi a lanciargli un'ultima occhiata gelida, prima di uscire in terrazza e tornare sul jet assieme agli altri Avengers, permettendo a Stark di concedersi un sospiro di sollievo.

Loki li guarda allontanarsi con un misto di soddisfazione e rimpianto, mentre l'Aether riprende ad ardergli nelle vene, più violento di prima.

Il jet è appena scomparso all'orizzonte quando raggiunge Stark e si rivela alle sue spalle, abbandonando l'invisibilità che lo aveva occultato agli sguardi attenti della spia.

“Ottima interpretazione”.

Il mortale ha un sussulto e in un lampo si volta, con la mano tesa e l'energia luminosa già condensata sul suo palmo, pronta a colpire.

“L'ultima persona che mi è comparsa alle spalle senza preavviso si è ritrovata mezza abbrustolita”, commenta, prima che il bagliore si spenga.

Loki gli afferra il braccio, serrando le dita attorno al freddo metallo, e questa volta il suo sorriso divertito gli raggiunge gli occhi.

“Vorrei proprio vederti tentare, Stark”.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 6: First contact**

 

“Spogliati”.

Sono nel suo nuovo covo su Midgard da una manciata di minuti e già il mortale sta blaterando senza sosta sull'incantesimo di teletrasporto che li ha portati lì, mentre osserva ogni singolo particolare di quella che sarà la loro casa nei giorni futuri. Stark pare non aver ancora capito che non lo ha reso suo schiavo per la parlantina, ma per la sua capacità di creare armi.

Al suo ordine, se non altro, si zittisce un istante e si volta a fissarlo, anche se il suo sorriso risulta troppo poco rispettoso perché gli piaccia davvero.

“Niente preliminari? Se mi trovavi così irresistibile avresti potuto dirlo subito, in fondo non saresti il primo ad ammetterlo”. Il mortale osa squadrarlo da capo a piedi con chiaro apprezzamento. “E poi sei decisamente attraente e il tuo feticismo per i vestiti in pelle è un punto a tuo favore. Tralasciando la questione del pazzo pluriomicida con manie di conquista, non avresti avuto bisogno dello scettro per convincermi a scopare con te”.

“Ti ho dato un ordine, Stark”, sibila lui, con i polpastrelli già pervasi dalla magia.

Questa volta il mortale mostra un barlume di saggezza, o forse dipende dal comando così esplicito, e chiude la bocca mentre si toglie di dosso l'armatura e poi i vestiti, fino a rimanere nudo, vulnerabile come non è mai stato davanti al suo sguardo.

Ci sono i segni del tempo e di vecchie ferite incisi sulla pelle del suo schiavo, come una storia su una pergamena, ma non sono queste imperfezioni a catturare il suo sguardo; è la luce che pulsa di potere al centro esatto del suo petto, nel congegno luminoso incastonato nel suo torace quasi fosse una gemma preziosa posta a coprire un'antica ferita. Raramente ha visto artefatti di simile bellezza.

Allunga le dita verso quell'azzurro che lo tenta quanto lo tentava l'Aether, arrivando a sfiorare con un polpastrello il metallo fino a tracciarne il contorno; si sofferma un solo istante sulle cicatrici che deturpano la pelle in corrispondenza dei bordi di quel congegno sconosciuto, prima di appoggiare l'intero palmo della mano per coprire la luce come se stesse soffocando una candela.

Stark deglutisce e poi abbassa le palpebre, tremando appena sotto il suo tocco.

“Hai paura, mortale?”.

Se non fosse sotto l'influsso dello scettro, è certo che Stark avrebbe già cercato di allontanarlo a mani nude, per quanto folle e insensato potesse risultare un simile tentativo.

“Dovresti sentirti onorato, Rock of Ages”, mormora lui, con la voce vibrante della stessa angoscia a stento trattenuta che gli sta irrigidendo il corpo. “Di solito non lascio che nessuno lo tocchi”.

Il potere che ha su di lui al momento è tanto esaltante che non si cura nemmeno di rispondere. Continua a studiare il congegno, esplorandolo con le dita un centimetro alla volta, gli occhi fissi sul volto di Stark per assaporare ogni sua minima reazione a quella violazione.

Sembra che il cilindro di metallo possa essere rimosso, così lo gira, facendo scattare un meccanismo che gli permette poi di allontanarlo dal suo petto. Lo estrae di un centimetro, sentendo il respiro del mortale spezzarsi bruscamente.

“Cosa succederebbe se te lo togliessi?”.

Gli occhi di Stark si spalancano all'improvviso, mentre il corpo già rigido per il rifiuto si tende ancora di più. Nell'azzurro del suo sguardo, però, non trova la minima esitazione, il minimo accenno di ribellione.

“Che dovresti trovarti un altro geniale costruttore di armi con cui rimpiazzarmi, cosa più o meno impossibile, e nel giro di pochi minuti saresti quindi condannato a rimpiangermi amaramente”.

Gli sorride, tirando il congegno per un altro centimetro, attento al battito cardiaco di Stark. Gli sarebbe sufficiente una minima pressione delle dita per distruggerlo, nello stesso momento in cui avrebbe restituito al mortale la sua volontà, e il pensiero di farlo tornare se stesso solo per costringerlo a fronteggiare la propria morte è tanto allettante da regalargli un brivido di puro piacere.

“Piuttosto presuntuoso, da parte tua, ritenerti indispensabile”.

_Un piccolo movimento delle dita, e l'Uomo di Metallo può diventare polvere, nella prova più evidente del potere che ha sulla sua esistenza_.

“Quando sei arrivato sulla Terra hai fatto il lavaggio del cervello a Legolas perché si trovava lì, ma nel mio caso sei venuto a cercarmi”. Malgrado il corpo teso, il respiro accelerato e il modo in cui il mortale sembra sforzarsi per non respingerlo, sul suo volto compare l'accenno di un sorriso. “Quindi è proprio me che vuoi, Sven, che tu lo voglia ammettere o no”.

Con uno scatto delle dita, Loki rimette il congegno al suo posto, per poi afferrare il mortale per i capelli, portandolo tanto vicino al proprio volto da sentirne il respiro accelerato contro le labbra.

“Esatto, Stark. Voglio te al mio fianco perché mi servono le tue capacità. Ma alla fine di ogni cosa rimpiangerai amaramente che io abbia deciso di servirmi di te e ti abbia lasciato in vita”. Gli sorride, chinandosi ulteriormente su di lui, fino a specchiarsi in quell'azzurro che ora vive nei suoi occhi. “E, chissà, presto o tardi potrai anche supplicarmi di ucciderti”.

Invece di distogliere lo sguardo o fremere di terrore, il mortale ricambia il sorriso.

“Prima mi spogli, poi mi accarezzi e adesso sei già arrivato alle prime parole d'amore? Allora devo proprio piacerti”.

Il manrovescio con cui lo colpisce sorprende entrambi. Anche se non ha utilizzato che una minima parte della propria forza ed è sicuro di non avergli inflitto alcun danno reale, si ritrova con il petto appesantito da emozioni contrastanti: l'irritazione per questa mancanza di controllo e una rabbia ardente e rossa di sangue che preme per colpirlo ancora e ancora, fino a ridurlo a un cadavere maciullato, fino a farlo tacere per sempre, punendo la sua arroganza con la più giusta delle punizioni. _Fino a distruggerlo e distruggere ogni cosa e far calare un'oscurità eterna sui Nove Regni._

Si irrigidisce, ricacciando i sussurri dell'Aether nel luogo più remoto della propria mente, prima di fissare il mortale che ha fatto un passo indietro, stordito dal manrovescio improvviso, ma che è ancora in piedi.

Lo ha reso suo schiavo con lo scettro ed è già riuscito a trovare la più grande delle sue paure, ma non è ancora entrato dentro di lui, a frugare sotto la sua pelle fino a renderlo un guscio vuoto e spezzato; forse perché lui è già stato spezzato molto tempo prima di incontrarlo.

“Come sei morto, Stark?”.

Il mortale si asciuga il sangue che gli cola da un angolo della bocca, prima di tornare a incrociare il suo sguardo.

“Morto?”.

“Nessuno che non sia morto almeno una volta troverebbe così facile sorridere al mondo quando ha un buco nel petto”.

Questa volta sulle sue labbra si distende un sorriso carico d'ironia, anche mentre i suoi occhi restano freddi.

“Oh, beh, è una storia piuttosto banale: un amico di famiglia nonché mia figura paterna ha pagato dei terroristi per uccidermi, un'arma proveniente dalle mie fabbriche è esplosa a un paio di metri dalla mia persona e delle fastidiose schegge di metallo nel torace hanno costretto un uomo coraggioso a togliermi un pezzo di sterno e a collegarmi il petto a una batteria per auto. Quando mi sono ripreso a sufficienza dall'intervento, ho apportato qualche perfezionamento e sono diventato un supereroe”.

Loki ascolta la sua spiegazione senza interromperlo, cogliendo la nota distaccata e indifferente assieme della sua voce. È stato un buon tentativo, che avrebbe potuto ingannare la maggior parte delle persone; ma lui è il dio degli inganni, riconosce le bugie come le omissioni e coglie le emozioni dietro a ogni singolo pensiero o minimo mutamento del volto. E, soprattutto, conosce il potere delle parole, l'ironia utilizzata come spessi strati di garza avvolta attorno alle ferite in un modo così familiare che quasi gli fa dolere il petto. Ma non vuole la verità rivelata da una facciata incurante che protegge come uno scudo.

A lui non piace l'autocontrollo del mortale; glielo svolgerà uno strato alla volta fino a rivelare la carne sanguinante senza più alcuna difesa, fino a riaprire vecchie ferite per gustarsi la sua compostezza andare in pezzi e le sue paure affiorare come incubi che nessun giorno di sole possa spazzare via.

“Raccontami di te, Stark”, mormora, suadente e crudele come in fondo è sempre stato – _solo che prima non lo accettava, prima c'erano Frigga e l'illusione di una famiglia a tenere a bada il mostro che abitava la sua pelle Æsir_.

Nell'arco di un respiro, il sorriso sul volto del mortale si dissolve e gli occhi troppo azzurri rivelano ombre profonde che la sua voce era riuscita a nascondere fino a quel momento.

“Cosa vuoi sapere?”

“Le tue paure. Le tue ferite. Le tue debolezze. Ogni cosa”.

E lentamente, come se stesse svolgendo la benda avviluppata attorno a una ferita che non ha mai smesso di sanguinare, Stark mette a nudo la sua anima.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 7: The first step**

 

“Ho sempre desiderato studiare una forma di vita aliena”.

Sono nell'ampio laboratorio della casa che Stark possiede a strapiombo sull'oceano. È deserta, a parte la voce incorporea che segue passo passo i loro progressi, e il mortale gli ha assicurato di averlo reso un rifugio sicuro; non che questo lo abbia dissuaso dal dispiegare incantesimi di protezione e allerta lungo tutto il perimetro dell'edificio.

“Un dio, Stark. Siamo dei, non alieni”.

Il mortale continua a passargli uno strano congegno luminoso a pochi centimetri dalla pelle, ascoltando i 'bip' che questo produce senza distogliere lo sguardo un solo istante. Non credeva fosse possibile dimostrarsi tanto concentrato e al tempo stesso tanto loquace e molesto.

“Vale lo stesso. Scommetto che Bruce mi invidierebbe a morte”.

“Intendi la bestia?”.

Stark fa una smorfia.

“Intendo Bruce. Non è carino chiamarlo in quel modo, e comunque dubito molto che al ragazzone verde interesserebbe studiarti. Lui è più sul genere demolitore”.

Il congegno emette un altro suono, più acuto, e il mortale si ritrae.

“Finalmente, scan completata. Ora non mi resta che studiarmi le rilevazioni e arrivare a mettere sotto forma di scienza quella che tu chiami magia”.

Lo ha detto come fosse una sfida, un attimo prima di raggiungere uno schermo e cominciare a premere tasti con una delicatezza e una sicurezza che non si sarebbe mai aspettato da un mortale così rozzo; lo guarda per interminabili minuti mentre traffica con i suoi macchinari e con delle apparizioni trasparenti in cui riconosce la sua stessa figura e un flusso che potrebbe rappresentare la sua magia.

Per quanto sia solo un misero mortale, fragile, vulnerabile e con fin troppe ferite a indebolire un essere appartenente alla razza più patetica dei Nove Regni, Stark è ancora saldo in ciò che resta della sua sanità mentale, è ancora ironico, ancora loquace, ancora capace di fissarlo negli occhi. Nemmeno quando la schiavitù allo scettro lo ha costretto a rivelare i recessi più profondi del suo cuore difettoso, si è piegato a strisciare nella paura e nella disperazione.

 

_Se si era illuso di averlo zittito con l'impietoso frugare nella sua coscienza, tutto svanisce in un secondo._

_Sono passati solo pochi minuti quando il mortale pare riformare le proprie difese a sufficienza da fissarlo di nuovo negli occhi._

“ _E tu, Piccolo Cervo? Come sei morto?”._

 

Stark ha ancora l'impronta delle sue dita, lì dove è stato a un solo soffio dallo spezzargli il collo. Non avrebbe dovuto osare porgli quella domanda e Loki non è ancora certo che lui abbia compreso quale comportamento debba adottare in sua presenza, una constatazione tanto irritante che solo ricordando il motivo per cui la sua sopravvivenza al momento gli sia necessaria lo ha potuto risparmiare.

Con i borbottii di Stark come sottofondo di un silenzio altrimenti rilassante, studia i lividi violacei che gli segnano la pelle, trovando un guizzo di soddisfazione per come spiccano e si intonano al labbro spaccato e appena tumefatto; anche quella è una prova del proprio possesso, la dimostrazione di avere ogni potere su chi è stato un nemico ed uno dei più potenti esponenti di quel Regno.

Parte di sé freme dal desiderio di marchiarlo ancora, di procurargli altre ferite così visibili e immediate, di farlo urlare e supplicare e piangere per la disperazione e il dolore, perché in fondo c'è sempre stato un mostro al di sotto delle apparenze di secondo principe di Asgard, perfino quando ancora era ancora un ingenuo bambino convinto di avere il suo posto in una famiglia.

Ma è capace di attendere: ha atteso tutta la vita, nella speranza che Odino lo ascoltasse o che l'astro di Thor si oscurasse anche solo una volta per far risplendere lui. E adesso non emette suono né si muove, mentre studia il mortale di cui ha preso il possesso, lottando contro l'Aether, ascoltando i suoi sussurri, rivivendo l'onda impetuosa di potere che ha concretizzato i suoi pensieri nell'arco di un respiro.

Lo distruggerà nel momento in cui avrà perso la sua utilità, e lo farà ridendo, un pezzo alla volta. Ma non è questo il tempo per il dolore.

Gli sembra che siano passate ore intere quando infine Stark si gira per ricercare il suo sguardo.

“Ecco qui, adesso Jarvis sta analizzando il flusso di energia che ha rilevato nel tuo corpo. È incredibile, è come se tu avessi un campo elettromagnetico che nasce e si sviluppa in varie direzioni, arrivando a produrre energia senza una fonte, il che contraddice giusto una ventina di leggi fisiche...”

Gli lancia un'occhiata di scarso interesse, prima di volgere gli occhi altrove, studiando l'equipaggiamento sconosciuto di cui è stipata quell'ampia stanza.

Non ha tempo né voglia di ascoltare le farneticazioni del mortale, ma gli basta che lui abbia compreso quale sia l'incarico che dovrà portare a termine e Stark pare abbastanza sicuro di sé da non destargli preoccupazioni al riguardo.

 

_Sono ancora nel suo rifugio, il mortale ha finito di raccontare la storia della sua vita da quasi un'ora e lui ha già raccolto nella propria memoria le ferite mai chiuse su cui infierire per distruggerlo, per dilaniare la sua coscienza un brandello alla volta._

“ _Allora, Rock of Ages. Qual è il primo compito che vuoi assegnarmi? Trovarti un sarto per dei nuovi pantaloni in pelle sadomaso? O un parrucchiere alla moda per sistemarti le doppie punte?”._

“ _Stark”, sibila, mentre la magia gli fa ardere i polpastrelli, rilasciando un bagliore rosso come il sangue invece del solito, familiare verde._

“ _Ok, errore mio. Qual ardito compito desiderate che io porti a termine con grande onore e fedeltà, Vostra Altezza?”._

_L'ironia delle sue parole gli fa fremere le dita, velando per un istante di rosso il suo sguardo, ma gli è sufficiente ricordare l'espressione ferita e vulnerabile con cui il mortale lo ha fissato dopo aver terminato il proprio racconto per sopprimere l'impulso di strappargli la vita._

“ _Voglio che tu mi costruisca delle armi come quella che ha spazzato via i Chitauri. Ma prima troverai un modo per separare l'Aether dalla mia magia”._

“ _Aether?”._

“ _Un potere più antico della tua razza, che ora risiede dentro di me. Voglio che tu crei un congegno capace di contenerlo e che mi permetta di usarlo come arma, senza dargli accesso al mio corpo”._

_Stark lo guarda pensieroso, per qualche secondo di prezioso, piacevole silenzio._

“ _E non puoi usare la tua magia per questo?”._

“ _Adesso l'Aether è parte della mia magia. Non mi è possibile usare i miei poteri per creare una gabbia che possa imprigionare parte di essi”._

“ _Sarà complicato”, commenta il mortale, ma sul suo volto, anziché il timore di fallire e deluderlo, c'è solo un'impazienza che è per metà entusiasmo. “Avrò bisogno di un laboratorio perfettamente attrezzato, quindi preparati, Piccolo Cervo, perché sto per invitarti nella mia umile ma tecnologicissima dimora”._

 

E lì si trovano da almeno dieci ore, ormai. In tutto quel tempo, Stark non si è allontanato dai macchinari né per mangiare né per riposarsi, continuando a svelare diagrammi su diagrammi sempre con quelle immagini trasparenti che gli risultano simili alle prime evocazioni che aveva imparato a richiamare con la magia.

Finito di analizzare il suo corpo, il mortale si è subito messo al lavoro senza più calcolarlo.

Il modo in cui Stark si isola nei propri ragionamenti, dimenticandosi della sua presenza e parlando con la voce incorporea è assieme irritante e familiare, perché ha passato una porzione troppo ampia della propria vita a rimanere nell'ombra per accettare senza rancore di venire ignorato, ma la concentrazione del mortale gli ricorda la sua stessa dedizione nell'inseguire un incantesimo, quando passava giorni, settimane intere chiuso nella propria stanza, sordo ai richiami di Thor o di Frigga, con la mente rivolta solo al proprio obiettivo.

Mentre guarda la sua schiena china e il profilo concentrato al punto da escludere chiunque e qualunque cosa dal proprio mondo, si chiede se il mortale abbia già intuito che il suo lavoro porterà morte e dolore ai Midgardiani a cui è legato.

 

“ _Chi è la persona a cui tieni di più in assoluto?”._

“ _Farmi una domanda simile dopo un_ imperium _asgardian style è barare, Harry Potter”._

_Quelle assurde parole lo lasciano un istante nel fastidioso limbo dell'incertezza; poi capisce e rivela l'ombra di un sorriso._

“ _Chi è il Midgardiano a cui tieni di più in assoluto?”._

_Stark torna serio, l'espressione stanca, quasi sconfitta, e forse intuisce come la propria risposta potrebbe risultare una condanna a morte; ma non esita nell'obbedirgli, allo stesso modo in cui non aveva esitato nel rivelare i segreti più cupi e dolorosi della propria esistenza, dandogli le armi per distruggerlo con le sole parole._

_Il mortale è suo, perfino dietro alla sua ironia e al suo atteggiamento poco rispettoso, e un giorno lo sezionerà fino a cancellare il suo essere e ricrearlo a proprio piacimento, modellandolo come fosse creta tra le proprie dita o lasciandolo un ammasso spezzato e agonizzante dopo avergli rubato il cuore di metallo che risiede nel suo petto._

“ _Pepper”._

_Ricorda il nome per quando Stark lo aveva pronunciato nella conversazione con gli altri Avengers._

“ _La tua amante?”._

“ _Ex amante, CEO, assistente e necessaria spina nel fianco che ogni tanto mi costringe a fare il mio lavoro o a rassegnarmi a dedicarmi ad attività futili come il mangiare e il dormire”. Il mortale scrolla le spalle. “Ha una mano così piccola che entra perfettamente nel buco lasciato dal Reattore per riattaccare i fili ed è capace di fare tutto, salvo forse sopportarmi come fidanzato per più di sei o sette mesi”._

_Non ha parlato con rabbia o rimpianto, ma le sue labbra hanno rivelato un sorriso affettuoso che è più vulnerabile di qualsiasi grido o lacrima._

_È quel sorriso che gli fa capire davvero quale ruolo questa Pepper abbia nella vita del suo nuovo schiavo. La donna è la sua Frigga._

_La domanda sorge spontanea alla bocca che ha già assunto una piega crudele, pronta ad assaporare le prime, più profonde crepe nella facciata dell'Uomo di Metallo._

“ _E cosa succederebbe se te la facessi uccidere?”._

_Il silenzio che cade nella stanza è denso e palpabile quanto un sudario e, per la prima volta da quando ha incrociato il cammino con lui, Stark non trova le parole per una risposta._

 

Non ha mantenuto la propria minaccia, non ancora. Ma quando avrà il tempo di occuparsi di simili sciocchi dettagli, quella donna sarà la prima vittima che il mortale ucciderà per suo ordine.

Il rosso che gli invade la mente è denso e caldo e delizioso quanto il sangue, e le sue stesse dita si agitano, animate dal potere in cerca di sfogo che gli fa ardere le vene, disegnando ombre cupe dietro alle sue palpebre serrate.

_Condanna ogni cosa all'oscurità, principe decaduto. Fai assaggiare le tenebre a coloro che hanno sempre vissuto nella luce._

Spalanca gli occhi di scatto, cogliendo un bagliore vermiglio prima che i colori riprendano il loro significato.

“Hai ancora bisogno della mia attenzione?”, chiede al mortale, trovando senza sorpresa lo scettro nelle proprie mani e l'armatura che riluce di bagliori dorati meno splendenti del solito, mentre si materializza direttamente sul suo corpo.

Stark non si volta nemmeno, continuando a battere sui tasti.

“No, per il momento mi bastano i dati che ho ottenuto”.

“Allora continua con il tuo compito. E non disturbarmi per qualsiasi motivo esuli da un attacco o da una situazione di pericolo”.

Non aspetta nemmeno la sua risposta, certo che non potrà essere nulla di diverso da un assenso; semplicemente, si siede in un angolo del laboratorio, abbastanza lontano da non percepire i movimenti di Stark in modo troppo consistente, e chiude gli occhi, trasmettendo la propria coscienza nell'oscurità più nera della notte.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Primo interludio: Stark**

 

È una sensazione strana sapere di essere schiavo e amarne la consapevolezza.

Strana e del tutto nuova, soprattutto se a provarla è Tony Stark, l'uomo famoso più per il carattere ribelle e incontrollabile che per gli eroismi a cui si dedica tra un'invenzione e l'altra; ma lo scettro non ha annichilito la sua razionalità, né gli impedisce di ragionare come al solito, ed essere agli ordini di quello che un tempo era un nemico, oltrepassando senza nemmeno pensare la sottile linea che lo separava dai cattivi, non gli è mai parso così profondamente _giusto_.

Loki è l'approvazione di suo padre, è Pepper, è chi lo conosce nel più profondo, colpe, egoismo, peccati compresi, e riesce ancora a volerlo. È tutto ciò di cui abbia mai avuto bisogno e ora l'unica cosa che Tony brama è continuare a rimanere al suo fianco.

Si sofferma a studiare il grafico tridimensionale che rappresenta i picchi di energia emanati da Loki, la mente assorbita dal compito a cui si deve dedicare. Ancora non riesce del tutto a credere alla storia della magia, ma è lì, davanti al suo sguardo, come dio alieno e come rilevazione che lo stesso Jarvis sta avendo difficoltà a convertire in dati e numeri comprensibili.

Le sue dita corrono su tasti immaginari, mentre i suoi occhi vagano sulle sorprendenti rilevazioni di quella giornata che lo chiamano con il fascino di una sfida del tutto nuova, oltre i limiti che gli sono stati imposti da una realtà di cui conosceva e capiva ogni singola sfaccettatura. Adesso si ritrova a fronteggiare un nuovo mondo, le cui leggi collidono con la base del suo stesso sapere, dove l'energia viene generata dal nulla, la realtà si piega al volere di un singolo individuo e il sogno appartenente a un qualsiasi bambino di poter davvero usare la magia prende vita.

“Jarvis, mostrami ancora il tracciato a infrarossi”, mormora, attento a non disturbare il dio poco lontano.

Lo può vedere con la coda dell'occhio, una figura seduta contro la parete con le palpebre serrate, lo scettro in bilico sulle ginocchia e i pugni contratti, immobile quanto una statua, se non fosse per il movimento quasi impercettibile del suo petto a ogni respiro.

È la prima volta che una presenza diversa da Bruce mentre sta lavorando a un progetto non gli dà l'impulso di sbatterla fuori dal laboratorio; ma si tratta di Loki e, da nemmeno un giorno, il dio è diventato la somma delle eccezioni nella sua vita.

Quando davanti a lui compare l'ologramma che desiderava, amplifica il dettaglio e la sensibilità delle rilevazioni fino ad avere l'immagine stilizzata di Loki con i contorni di due diversi colori.

“Cosa ne pensi, Jarv?”.

“Sembra che all'interno mister Loki abbia una temperatura inferiore a zero gradi centigradi, mentre la sua pelle raggiunge i trentacinque gradi”.

Un mistero che non è sicuro dipenda dai suoi poteri o dalla sua natura aliena, ma è una differenza rispetto a Thor, e questo non fa che rendere la scoperta ancora più interessante.

“Adesso mostrami il diagramma dell'energia focalizzandoti sulle variazioni del campo elettromagnetico”.

In un attimo, il diagramma a infrarossi diventa un modello tridimensionale in bianco e nero, dove quella che Loki chiama magia viene schematizzata tramite frecce in continuo movimento. Tony guarda il grafico mutare fino a riconoscere due diverse serie di vettori.

“Trovato”.

Dove il campo elettromagnetico varia intensità e direzione con più frequenza, come se fosse un globo pulsante di energia pronto a esplodere, dev'esserci l'Aether di cui Loki parlava. Gli basta sfiorarne l'ologramma con le dita perché Jarvis glielo evidenzi con un colore rosso vivo, in totale contrasto con le linee nere del contorno e del campo elettromagnetico più stabile.

Gira l'ologramma, studiandolo da ogni angolazione, mentre riflette con una concentrazione che aveva raggiunto solo in Afghanistan, quando il suo genio era stata l'unica cosa che lo separava dalla morte.

Se solo potesse convertire quell'energia sotto forma di dati stimabili, o se riuscisse a coglierne la composizione molecolare o la frequenza di emanazione in modo da differenziarla dal resto dello strano potere di Loki, allora potrebbe anche progettare un modo per sigillarla.

Dovrà procedere per tentativi, ma la sfida rappresentata da questi grafici non si esaurisce con il proprio compito, lo tenta con la possibilità di risolvere l'enigma più interessante in cui si sia mai imbattuto, di comprendere ciò che per definizione dovrebbe esulare da comprensione umana.

Indipendentemente dagli ordini ricevuti, lui desidera _capire_.

E c'è una parte di lui che suggerisce di continuare a riflettere su quest'argomento, di continuare a sperimentare, a conoscere meglio la magia di cui ancora non si è arreso a riconoscere l'esistenza, così da trovare una scappatoia per liberare la propria mente dall'influenza dello scettro e riacquistare il libero arbitrio su quali persone amare – e c'è il resto di lui che protesta alla sola idea di tradire Loki e sa che non farà mai nulla di simile, perché Loki è la persona più importante mai esistita, la sua ragione di vita, il centro di un universo in cui prima c'era solo Pepper.

“Signore, i miei rilevatori”.

Non fa in tempo a rispondere a Jarvis che l'ologramma ondeggia e poi sparisce, soppiantato da un grafico in tempo reale sull'energia, dove spiccano picchi in continuo aumento.

Si volta di scatto, per poi ritrovarsi senza respiro: Loki è ancora seduto immobile con gli occhi chiusi, ma c'è un alone rossastro che lo circonda. Lì dove i suoi poteri un tempo si mostravano con bagliori verdi o dorati, c'è una nebbia che pare sangue.

“Rock of Ages?”, chiama, pervaso da un'assurda quanto pressante paura _per_ lui.

Per tutta risposta, l'aura rossastra si espande in un'ondata che gli toglie il respiro, opprimente come solo un sudario potrebbe risultare, e la temperatura della stanza s'innalza all'improvviso.

Basterebbe questo ad allarmarlo, se non fosse che sul volto del dio, sempre così immobile e silenzioso da insinuargli un disagio palpabile – perché Loki è il dio del caos, la diva egocentrica alla perenne ricerca di un tappeto rosso da cui esibirsi, la violenza e la risata di un folle in cerca di attenzioni com'è lui stesso – balena per un istante un'espressione contratta che può significare solo dolore.

Subito accorre al suo fianco, spinto da un impulso in totale contrasto con il proprio istinto di sopravvivenza, ma prima che possa anche solo sfiorarlo si ritrova scaraventato contro il muro più lontano da una forza invisibile.

Crolla a terra tenendosi il fianco, con un sordo pulsare lì dove il suo corpo ha assorbito la parte peggiore dell'impatto; ma non è così ferito da curarsene, soprattutto quando la temperatura della stanza sta rendendo l'aria irrespirabile.

“Harry Potter, non so cosa ti stia succedendo, ma se non ci dai un taglio qui finiremo entrambi arrostiti”.

Solo allora il dio si muove, seppur in modo appena percettibile. Le sue mani ricercano lo scettro, accarezzandolo con le dita come per assaporarne la sensazione, mentre il dolore sul suo volto viene soppiantato dall'ombra più minacciosa di un sorriso.

“Credevi forse che non ti avrei cercato?”.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 8: Red dust**

 

Non ha esitazioni né paura mentre si immerge nell'oscurità dove tanto tempo prima aveva trovato il terrore più cieco di cui avesse mai sperimentato l'aspro tocco. Sembra tutto così lontano che non può credere di essere stato così debole. Così facile da ferire.

E Thanos lo aveva ferito.

Aveva affondato le dita negli squarci già presenti nel suo animo, dilaniando una mente in frantumi e riportando alla luce le paure più nascoste che gli avevano avvelenato i pensieri fin da quando aveva visto il pallore della sua pelle svanire in quella maledizione tinta del colore più disprezzato e odiato dei Nove Regni. Lo aveva distrutto per poi rimodellarlo a proprio piacimento, mostrando con quale facilità potesse far crollare nella polvere chi si era creduto un dio.

Un tempo, solo rimembrare le sue sembianze gli trasmetteva il sapore della bile e del sangue nella bocca, uno spasmo di dolore tanto vivido da parergli vero e un'assoluta paura che sconfinava nella follia.

Adesso prova solo indifferenza.

Il vuoto che lo circonda su ogni lato gli avrebbe strappato il respiro, se nel suo petto non albergasse un inverno più gelido ed eterno di Jotunheim; l'oscurità gli sarebbe risultata l'opprimente incubo da cui il suo lato più infantile avrebbe cercato invano di scappare, le rocce sotto i suoi passi gli avrebbero ricordato la loro consistenza fredda e tagliente quando aveva arrancato carponi, cercando di sottrarsi alle torture di una razza di mostri dimenticata.

_Un tempo_.

Sorride, la mente sgombra da qualsiasi distrazione mentre ricerca la traccia di potere che gli aveva colpito i sensi non appena si era seduto in meditazione.

_Odio e desiderio di vendetta e oceano rosso sangue_. È tutto ciò che vede, ciò che prova, ciò che insegue. In quel momento, è tutto ciò che esiste.

Viaggia nel vuoto più rapido del pensiero e, quando riapre gli occhi, l'Altro è davanti a lui.

“Mi sorprende vederti qui, piccolo dio”, lo accoglie quel mostro dimenticato, con la stessa voce divertita con cui aveva ridotto in frantumi le sue ossa ai piedi del trono di Thanos.

Loki amplia il sorriso mentre lo squadra, mentre ripercorre le dita tozze capaci di strappare brani di carne, il cappuccio con cui occulta il volto deformato, il bastone appuntito che penetrava muscoli e difese come il cibo più soffice. _La sua preda_.

“Credevi forse che non ti avrei cercato?”.

Nell'oscurità che nasconde i suoi tratti, l'Altro emette un sogghigno.

“Al contrario, speravo tu fossi tanto folle da farlo”.

Scatta con una leggerezza che la sua mole non dovrebbe permettere, sfoderando la spada che teneva legata alla vita per un duplice attacco con lama e bastone. Loki ha solo una frazione di secondo per sollevare lo scettro e parare entrambi i colpi. Lo respinge prima che lui possa attaccare ancora, poi si immerge dentro di sé, ricercando il bagliore verde che ancora non è stato contaminato dall'altro potere di cui è divenuto il portatore.

La magia gli illumina le dita proprio quando l'Altro gli si getta contro di nuovo, il bastone lasciato al suolo per brandire più agevolmente la spada. Lo attende immobile, devia due affondi, poi rilascia il suo potere in una scarica diretta al volto nascosto del mostro, illuminandone per un istante i lineamenti contorti.

Subito l'Altro solleva la mano libera per farsi scudo, poi lo incalza ancora con la spada, usando lama e oscurità, arma fisica e magia, mentre lui si limita a parare tutti i suoi colpi, arretrando, _aspettando_.

Alla prima apertura nella sua guardia, lo colpisce al polso, facendogli cadere la spada. Senza permettergli di recuperarla, scatta in un affondo per trapassarlo da parte a parte con lo scettro.

L'illusione di aver già terminato lo scontro dura un battito di ciglia, prima che l'Altro, con un passo a lato all'ultimo istante, dimostri come a essere trafitto sia stato solo il mantello, per poi richiamare il bastone con un cenno delle dita. L'attimo successivo, lo cala con un colpo secco su di lui, disarmandolo.

“Sei debole, piccolo dio. Debole e folle”. Mentre lo scettro cade al suolo in un clangore che risuona nell'oscurità, il mostro allunga una mano verso il suo viso indifeso, fino a poggiarvi il palmo, in quel gesto così familiare e nauseante che Loki avrebbe rabbrividito se fosse stato il vecchio se stesso. “Il mio padrone gradirà riavere il suo servo traditore, quando ti avrò trascinato sanguinante e straziato ai suoi piedi. E allora tu conoscerai il vero dolore”.

Il suo potere gli penetra nella mente, un'oscurità vischiosa e nauseante che mira a straziare e piegare con una bruciante agonia ormai familiare. E lì viene spento come se fosse la flebile fiammella di una candela, prima ancora di provocargli un singolo fremito.

Attraverso il rosso che gli sta velando lo sguardo, Loki coglie il lampo di sorpresa nei suoi occhi, la delusione di chi bramava il dolore e si ritrova a fronteggiare un ghigno.

Questa volta non è un ragazzino con il cuore spezzato dal tradimento e il terrore di una verità troppo dolorosa a devastargli la mente fino a renderlo una fragile preda.

L'Aether nelle sue vene tinge di rosso i suoi pensieri, cresce come un fiume vermiglio capace di abbattere ogni ostacolo o controllo. _Morte_ , sibila una voce dentro di sé, o forse è la sua stessa voce, ma nulla ha più importanza.

In un istante, le sue dita si stringono attorno al polso dell'Altro, staccandolo dal suo viso solo per mantenerlo prigioniero in una morsa che si sta facendo più calda di attimo in attimo.

Scoppia a ridere, arricchendo l'oscurità della propria soddisfazione, mentre lo sconcerto del suo nemico si vela di inquietudine quando il potere con cui cerca di aggredirlo gli viene ricacciato indietro, soffocato da un bagliore che pulsa di rosso e di verde, inghiottendo ogni altra magia.

E poi tutto brucia e l'Altro urla, e Loki non prova alcun dolore mentre tutto nelle sue dita diventa fuoco e potere e vendetta.

_Tutto sparirà, tutto verrà distrutto. Annichilisci ogni altra esistenza, portatore del mio potere_.

È l'odore nauseante di carne bruciata a riportarlo alla realtà, facendogli mollare la presa su carne già in procinto di disgregarsi.

Davanti ai suoi occhi invasi da una sfumatura vermiglia, l'Altro si ritrae, ansimando per il dolore mentre il braccio gli pende inutilizzabile, prima di cadere in ginocchio. Le sue dita sono già diventate cenere sotto i loro piedi e la sua pelle carbonizzata comincia a creparsi a ogni movimento, staccandosi poi in frammenti nerastri.

“Cosa...?”, esala con voce spezzata, dove si ritrova tutta l'agonia che non si può vedere sul volto in ombra. “Questo potere...”.

A lui basta un cenno per privarlo del suo cappuccio, così da assaporare nei minimi dettagli la propria vittoria.

“Non dovevi trascinarmi dal tuo padrone?”.

L'Altro ha tremito, e finalmente c'è paura sul suo volto contratto per il dolore.

“Lui ti troverà”, lo scuote un suono simile a un singhiozzo, prima che riesca a tornare in piedi. “Ti troverà... piccolo dio... e ti farà a pezzi lentamente”, sibila, stillando veleno a ogni sillaba.

Loki solleva una mano, senza neppure curarsi di formulare un incantesimo. Gli è sufficiente percepire un formicolio sulle proprie dita, inseguirlo e rilasciarlo sulla forma tremante dinanzi ai suoi occhi, strappandogli altre urla mentre una fiamma lo inghiotte per lunghi secondi.

E tutto attorno a lui è rossa violenza, e il potere gli scorre sulla pelle, canta nella sua mente, una melodia che è assieme nascita e morte, che è sempre stata dentro di lui ma solo grazie all'Aether diviene tanto palpabile da soverchiare ogni suo pensiero.

Adesso non è più un mostro, non solo. È un dio, e forse è così che si sentiva Thor quando stringeva l'impugnatura di Mjolnir. È un dio, e poco importa quale orrendo colore si celi sotto l'incantesimo dell'All-Father, perché tutti si inginocchieranno al suo cospetto.

Avanza di un passo, la magia che lo avvolge come l'abbraccio di una madre, mentre il calore si irradia sulla sua pelle lambendo ciò che si occulta sotto di essa senza ferirlo.

L'Altro è ancora chino su se stesso, intento a riprendersi dopo l'ultimo suo attacco, e il terrore che percepisce nell'aria gli piega le labbra nel più sincero sorriso dall'inizio dello scontro.

“Torna pure dal tuo padrone e riferiscigli che non ho dimenticato”.

Lo guarda raccogliere le forze per barcollare via, tenendosi stretto al petto ciò che resta del suo braccio, con il respiro che gli esce strozzato dal dolore. Sconfitto e spezzato, un'ombra del tormentatore di un tempo.

Ma non è abbastanza, non è ciò che desidera davvero.

Gli basta pensarlo, e compare davanti a lui e dietro, sui due fianchi, lo circonda con una dozzina di cloni fatti di carne, sangue e magia, tutti letali e ansiosi di distruggere l'essere spezzato che si trovano davanti.

“Ho cambiato idea. Ritengo che sarà un messaggio sufficiente anche il tuo corpo senza vita. O ciò che ne rimarrà”.

Allunga la mano seguito da tutti i suoi riflessi, lasciando che il rosso sia parte di lui, lo possegga, diventi strumento e al tempo stesso droga.

Quando il potere gli attraversa le dita, più rovente del fuoco, rovescia indietro la testa e ride, e il suono del suo trionfo si somma alle rauche grida d'agonia del mostro ai suoi piedi; dodici risate accompagnate dal più dolce dei rumori, fino a quando una vita si spegne in un gorgoglio di sangue e il rosso che gli invade il campo visivo è assieme culla e brama insopprimibile.

Quando riesce a riprendere il controllo sul proprio potere, dissipando cloni e fiamme con un singolo gesto della mano, l'eco della sua risata è l'unico suono che si ode in quella distesa deserta di pietre.

L'Altro giace carbonizzato ai suoi piedi, una sagoma nerastra su sfondo grigio. Ma sulla sua retina s'imprime solo polvere vermiglia.


End file.
